Busted
by ChibiChiii
Summary: Catagory: Hetero Canon Pairings: Merlin Mithian Mithian realizes Merlin's and many others opposition towards her marriage with Arthur and wants to know what the deal is. As everyone keeps her in the dark about the other woman, she turns to Merlin for "urgent" advice. Confronting Merlin that she knows what he has done. But What exactly is it that she knows anyway?


"Busted" Het Merlin/Mithian (Canon) K  
Category: Het (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Mithian  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Summary: Mithian realizes Merlin's and many others opposition towards her marriage with Arthur and wants to know what the deal is. As everyone keeps her in the dark about the other woman, she turns to Merlin for advice.

Misunderstanding confrontation

"I can see you think I'm not fit for him, what I don't understand is why Merlin?" Mithian asked confronting Merlin in the hallway.

Merlin shook his head slightly "I don't know what you're talking about, my lady"

"Come one Merlin, be straight with me. If you're sabotaging my date, I at least expect you to not be such a coward and tell me why?"

Merlin looked rather shocked, was he exposed? "It has nothing to do with you I promise"

"So what is it then? Is there another?" she paused and sighed slightly as she already knew the answer.

"For a servant, you're extremely loyal and involved in Arthur's life. I noticed how he never leaves you out of his sight, and you him. He's lucky to have you" she added as the look in Merlin's eyes already told her the answer.

Merlin smiled a bit, it was weird having an outsider telling him those words. As he remembered still clearly how Lancelot used to tell him that as well. But Lancelot knew his secret...suddenly he was reminded of the sabotage she had mentioned earlier.

"What sabotage were you talking about?" He asked rather worried.

Mithian just smiled "oh don't put on such a face, you really believe I'm going to rat you out? I'm sure you have your reasons for not telling Arthur."

Merlin wasn't sure what to think, she hadn't mentioned the word magic so it could be anything at that moment she was talking about. But the feeling in his gut told him he was busted, how could he have been so careless. And of all people to find out a Princess had to find out...

Mithian watched him wondering what was going trough his mind, he seemed more worried than she had expected him to be. After all it was just a little messing with the food, it wasn't like he would get the death penalty for that.

"Seriously Merlin, I won't tell Arthur. You have my word on that."

Merlin just nodded nervously "I'd better get back to work, my lady" he excused himself and quickly made his way trough the castle.

Arthur was pacing trough his room. "I blew it! What the hell is wrong with me!"

Merlin just entered the room "Is everything all right sire?"

"No Merlin! Of course it is not all right, she is beautiful, she is witty and smart and I ruin my chances by behaving like a pig!"

Merlin laughed slightly at the comment.

"Merlin!? It is not funny! Now what do I do?"

Merlin just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know sire, you gave me the order not to speak about it"

Arthur frowned and turned towards Merlin "I need you're advice as a friend Merlin..."

Merlin sighed "All right, but don't get mad. I don't think it is fair what you are doing to her anyway, you only want to marry her to forget about Gwen. Because you're still in love with Gwen"

Suddenly Arthur grabbed Merlin's collar lifting him slightly off his feet "I told you not to mention her name again Merlin!"

"You wanted to know what I thought as a friend...I told you, you would get mad"

Arthur realized Merlin was right, the sound of her name still got his blood boiling. How could she have done that to him, with Lancelot of all people. If she had loved Lancelot than why didn't she take her chances before. At the castle of Fyrien, she had every opportunity there. So did he but he disappeared again. So did he come back because of her? Arthur's mind was filled with unanswered questions.

He slowly put down Merlin on his feet again.

"You should take some more time, sire. Nobody expects you to marry anyone this soon...the people just want to see you happy."

Arthur nodded, but the words of his uncle telling him that the people need proof of his strength still played trough his head. He couldn't let his people think that what happened with Gwen would get him down, make him weak. He had to move on.

"I will marry her Merlin, and not to forget about Gwen. But because she will be a fine queen, and Camelot needs that."

Merlin sighed, he didn't know what to say any more. Arthur would not reconsider his decision about Gwen. Perhaps if he told Arthur that Lancelot had been nothing but a shade, sent by Morgana to mess with Gwen's head. Maybe he would reconsider, but how would he back that story up? He had no proof now that he had burned Lancelot's remains. Only Gaius had seen the truth, but Arthur would never believe just their word.

For now there was nothing he could do.

Arthur knocked at Mithian's chambers "My lady? I have come to ask you to dine with me"

Mithian opened the door and smiled, she wasn't expecting to see him again so soon. "Yes I would love to"

She stepped out of her room and took Arthur's arm.

As they walked towards the dining room she cleared her throat "So I was wondering, sire. Please forgive me if I open up old wounds, but who is this other woman? It seems everyone in the castle is rather surprised about your decision of marriage"

Arthur looked up and smiled a bit awkward, he had not been aware people had still been talking about his decision. "I would prefer not to speak of her, my lady. She made her choice, as I am making mine"

Mithian looked at him and the pained expression told her more than enough, she would never be able to be his everything. For the other woman still was.

They dined in silence and Arthur quickly realized that she was rather uncomfortable. He wondered if he should ask her if she still wanted to marry him. But part of him feared that she would say no.

Finally after a while she stood up "If I could be excused sire, I'm quite tired so I would like to retreat"

Merlin who had been at Arthur's side like always looked up rather surprised, he wondered what was going on. The awkwardness in the room was hard to miss.

"Of course, I'll escort you to your room" Arthur stood up. But she quickly waved it off "I'm sure Merlin can see me to my room safely, sire. Please enjoy your dinner"

Arthur looked up surprised, she wanted Merlin to escort her to her room? This was unusual. "Of course, Merlin if you could" Arthur added with a short nod to Merlin.

Merlin put down the can with water on the table. "Of course" he answered hesitant as he walked next to Mithian. "My lady."

She walked towards her room as Merlin followed her a few steps behind. "You don't have to keep such a distance Merlin, I won't bite"

Merlin laughed a bit "Sorry, it's what I'm used to"

Mithian smiled "I see"

There was a short silence before they reached her room.

"Well I'll be off then" Merlin added and wanted to turn around

"Merlin, if you'd please come inside for a little. I'd like to talk to you"

Merlin chuckled a little nervous, male servants were normally not allowed on the female guest's chambers. But he nodded in agreement anyway.

"It's about Arthur..."

Merlin just watched her quietly he already figured she would ask more about what had happened "I'm not allowed to speak of it, my lady. I'm sorry"

"It's just us here Merlin, Arthur won't know. But I need someone I can trust and who knows what has happened. And that's you Merlin"

Merlin sighed "What would you like to know?" he asked feeling a rather heavy burden resting on his shoulders. He had to be careful what he would say, if what he said changed her mind about the marriage Arthur would have him exiled, if not put to death for it.

"I like Arthur, but I cannot help but feel that he will never feel the same for me. Because that place in his life is already taken. So when I asked him about this. He seemed in so much pain, what happened Merlin? What did she do to him?"

"It's not that simple" Merlin started and hesitated about the parts which he should tell her, if he simply told her Gwen had betrayed him that felt like he was talking badly about Gwen. But he couldn't possibly tell her about the magic part.

"I already figured that much, did she betray him?"

"In a way, but it was not of her willing to hurt him. It was a unexpected twist of fate that tore her heart in two..."

"So she loved another as well?"

"I believe so, but not like she loves Arthur. Since I've known her he has been her world, I don't know what came over her"

"How far did it go?"

"I'm not sure, Arthur found her kissing the other man."

Mithian nodded "I see"

It was silent for a moment as she thought about everything he said.

"If I may speak freely"

"Of course you may Merlin, I expect you to even"

Merlin was quite surprised by her reaction, even though she and Arthur were both royalty she treated him much more as an equal. He wished Arthur would do so too.

"Everything Arthur has said about you is true, you're beautiful, smart and witty...but you are not who he needs to be with."

Mithian smiled "You speak as if you've seen the future Merlin, how can you be so sure?"

He looked down for a moment avoiding her gaze "I just do" he softly added.

She stared at him, a riddle he was, just a servant yet he seemed to be so much more. "I suppose we both knew that already than. But I don't know how to make Arthur see this"

Merlin smiled "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it"

"Thank you Merlin, you're a good friend"


End file.
